X Men Sinister Vengeance
by D. Ballard
Summary: My first ever story for a fanfic universe! Very, very crappy, but I have the first two stories already written so I thought I'd just finish up what my arc would have been.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men**  
"_Sinister Vengeance" pt. 1 (of 6)  
_

Note: This story takes place before "The Twelve" storyline in Marvel

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

"Professor! How can you do this to us!"

The loud voice of Scott Summers rang through the halls of the 17th century estate located on 1407 Graymalkin Lane. Professor Charles Xavier alongside his pupil, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, made his way through the mansion hall and to the foyer.

"Scott…there is a lot of things happening in this world now. Things are not as simple as they once where. I mean with Logan gone and these new diaries of Destiny's found. Scott you have to understand my concerns for the future. I must go and understand my role with the school, if I have one, and I don't think I can find out that here. Kitty and I will be heading to Muir Island. Moira is waiting for us there."

After reaching to the hanger of the X-Jet, the only thing the mutant called Cyclops could do was help his mentor get his belongings on a plane, and watch as the father figure in his life slowly fade away into the distance. Little did he know that his wife, Jean Grey-Summers, was standing right behind him.

"Scott…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Call a meeting, Jean. We have work ahead of us."

* * *

The War Room

The war room was a room which probably had the most use in the X-Men's history, an unfortunate fact for some of it's members. Today, it was being used to decide the fate of the well-rounded team of mutants. In the middle of the room was a large, circular table. Sitting on it's right were Storm, who was the second in command of the X-Men, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Polaris who had recently arrived back to active duty when her lover, Havok, was seemingly killed. On the left side sat Rogue, Gambit, Marrow, Archangel, Psylocke, Iceman, and Beast. Jean, or Phoenix as her code-name was, entered the room and sat next to the side of her best friend, Storm. Seconds after Phoenix's arrival, Cyclops showed up. He walked in front of the large table and began to speak.

"Alright, people," he began. "Things are in need of a change. With the Professor gone along with Wolverine and Shadowcat, there is suddenly a decrease in power. I mean, who's next? And with mutants popping up at an alarming rate, there are more threats to mutants and by mutants. These new mutants need the same kind of guidance that we got from the Professor."

"They are the new generation," Storm added, "We need to take responsibility and teach them in their control over their powers."

"Exactly." Said Cyclops. He began to pass around a paper to each of the present X-Men.

"What in the world…" the mutant girl known simply as Rogue did not understand what Cyclops was doing.

"You're makin' us teachers?" She said with her accented voice.

"Yes." Cyclops said with a smile on his face.

"Well, you can count me out." Said the arrogant voice of Marrow.

"Come now, Marrow. I mean, think about it. You can help the kind of kids that you yourself once where." Said the Russian-born Colossus. Marrow stared at him as he spoke but she barely heard what he was saying as she was to lost him his eyes. She turned away from him and gave a slight scowl.

"May I be so bold as to ask WHY we are becoming teachers? I mean, doesn't one need a student to teach first?"

"Which brings me to my next topic, Nightcrawler. I'm…I'm going to 'out' the school, so to speak."

Gasps came from everyone in the assembly of X-Men. The only type of comment made was from Marrow exclaiming, "Yup, we're all doomed." As she placed her hand atop her bone-covered head.

"Do you think that that is the wisest thing to do now, Scott?" said genius Henry McCoy, a.k.a. the Beast.

"Now more then ever, Henry. Now more then ever."

"What about the teams? If were to busy teaching, how on earth do we go out on missions as well?"

"That is why I called in a little help from my 'reserve' list of X-Men. When we're busy fighting Magneto or something, they will be here watching over the school."

"And who are these 'reserves'?" asked Storm.

"Well since X-Force just split up as well as X-Factor, I have Dani Moonstar, Rhane Sinclair, Jamie Maddox, just to name a few off the top of my head."

Silence fell over the teams and they all just looked at each other and at their assigned teaching jobs. Rogue looked over at her love, Gambit, and the two locked their gloved hands together.

"Anymore questions?" asked Cyclops.

"You never answered the team question. What about us?"

"Well, as for the teams, Storm and I will be having a meeting later to discuss the topic. More information will be disclosed after." Everyone continued their silence.

"Alright. Seeing as there are no other questions, meeting adjourned."

Each X-Man slowly exited the room, making conversation as they made their way out. Storm approached Cyclops.

"And when were you going to tell me of this decision?"

"Since when do I have to tell you every time the teams shift?"

"Don't you think that I have a right to know?" Cyclops stood silent. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Ororo." He reluctantly said calling her by her first name.

"It's alright, Scott. I know you've been under a lot of stress with the mansion and…you know." He nodded.

"Jean and I…our counseling is going along pretty well. I'm sure Jean and I will be fine." Cyclops continued, "Dr. Riviera is world renowned. She's on Doc Sampson's level. I'm sure she'll find out what's wrong." Storm gave a slight nod then turned away.

"Oh by the way," she began, "When is our little meeting?" Cyclops gave her a smile and a slight chuckle was given.

* * *

Whereabouts unknown

A man stood in his dank, morbid lab, looking over at some readings he had. He scratched his head thoroughly. Suddenly a gust of wind began to blow the pages the man had in his hands around. The wind stopped and the man looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Xavier is gone, sir. The time is now, Master E--"

"Please, please, please, Riptide." He said his shining metal skin glowing off of the single glowing candle hanging down from the ceiling.

"Call me Mr. Sinister." Claimed the man with a sinister grin upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men #2**  
"_Sinister Vengeance" part 2 (of 6)_

Mutant Town, New York 

She walked down the crooked streets of the area and just stared at the town. The old buildings laced with grime, were decorated with streamers and bows. Balloons filled the hands of every child, mutant and human. Today in the area known as Mutant Town was a day of celebration, and Alison Blaire was there to make sure that nothing destroyed their joy.

Xavier's… 

"What makes you the judger of powers, Summers!" Marrow yelled with even more arrogance then normal.

"What are you talking--"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about! How dare I not get chosen for a team." Cyclops rubbed his temples. A million things were rushing through his mind and he couldn't be bothered with this.

"Marrow, I--"

"Sarah."

"What?"

"My name's Sarah."

"Sarah, I can't deal with this now. There's mutant day to think of and then my speech. I…I need time to think."

"Oh, so now I'm unimportant!"

"What! What are you even talking about? Now you're just twisting my words."

"Fine, make me the bad guy, Summers! Just because I don't have powers like Gambit--"

"Gambit isn't even on a squad, Sarah. I can't deal with this now. After today if you have a problem with the squads, talk to me in my office. Until then, goodbye." Scott walked away continuing to rub his temples as he spoke. Marrow looked onward and watched as he walked. She huffed and then turned to walk away.

* * *

Subterranea

He is the Mole Man, the first villain who ever fought the "first family" of super heroes, the Fantastic Four. He rules the land known as Subterranea located in the land known as Monster Island, which is found in the Bermuda Triangle. No human eye has ever seen it before other then the Mole Man himself. But today is another day, and anything can happen.

"Cozy," said a voice from the unknown. The Mole Man turned away from his desk in his subterranean lab, pulling his staff out as he did. He went into a fighting stance when he again heard the unknown voice of the intruder.

"Reminds me of my own." Said the voice.

"Who…who are you? What do you want?"

"I've come here to offer you a proposition," said the voice. "One that I think even you couldn't pass up."

* * *

Xavier's

Cyclops was cornered. Just about every member of the X-Men was in his office at the moment. A headache made his temples pound with every word spoken by his team.

"Why am I not on a squad?" asked the voice of Warren Worthington III

"Why does Storm get to lead and not me?" asked Iceman.

More and more voices seemed to be crawling into his brain. He couldn't think anymore he just…

"QUIET!"

…freaked.

Scott stood up behind his desk. Papers covered the top of it, hiding the rich mahogany color.

"Alright, the teams are final. Colossus, Beast, and Jean make up my squad and Nightcrawler, Rogue, Polaris, Iceman, and Psylocke make up Storm's. Those are the team's chosen and that's what they'll stay at. Any other complaints will not be heard, at least not today. So everybody just leave."

Everyone just stood around staring with looks of either confusion, anger, or astonishment placed on their faces.

"OUT!" he screamed. In a single file, each member exited the room, muttering a swear as they each passed out of the room.

* * *

Mutant Town

"Wow! Daddy, did you see that?" a girl with cat like ears asked her father as she sat atop his shoulders.

"I sure did, sweetheart." Said the man. What caught the girls astonishment was the mutant heroine known as Dazzler standing at the corner of a street, playing Donna Summers' 'lets dance' loudly as she converted the song into twinkles of light. Dazzler made light bubbles and when they popped, tiny speckles of glittering light fell upon the hands of the little girl. The girl giggled as she had caught one of the bubbles which popped almost immediately as she caught it. Dazzler smiled as she saw the small girl.

"What's your name?" she asked her.

"Lana." The girl responded.

"I'm Allison." She said as she looked up to speak to the girl. Lana's father chuckled and he let out a hand to Allison.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Connell."

"A pleasure," said Allison. "So, do you guys live here?"

"Yeah. Actually today's our first day here. We're kinda just looking around to get a feel for what's around here." She smiled, "Do you live here?"

"No. I'm here for mutant day. A…friend of mine is supposedly making a speech here." Stated Allison.

"Oh, right. That guy with the red glasses…uh…Sam?"

"Daddy—look! Balloons!" said Lana, butting into the conversation. Her father looked over to where the balloons were, noticing they were mere feet away.

"Here—why don't you go get one." Said Chuck, pulling his daughter off his shoulders. "Don't go to anyone else and when you get it, come straight back here. Ok?"

"Yes Daddy." Lana ran straight to where the magical objects her heart desired were. She told the clown distributing them she wanted a big pink one, to which he gave her. Balloon in hand, she began to run towards her father, when the ground began to break. A large brown being appeared from under the ground and snatched the little 6-year-old in his dirty hands. She shrieked as loud as she could.

"LANA!" yelled Chuck his skin shedding revealing a new golden skin underneath his ripped flesh.


End file.
